Baseball is one of America's most popular spectator sports. As a result, numerous novelty items directed to the game of baseball have been produced and mass marketed. Many of these novelty items are offered for sale at baseball parks around the nation. One such novelty item is a reduced size baseball bat, typically about one-third the size of an actual baseball bat, that is painted or decorated with the colors of a particular baseball team. These novelty type baseball bats are reduced to about one-third the size of a regular baseball bat in both length and dimension to produce a small sized novelty baseball bat that can be easily handled by young children. These small sized novelty baseball bats are primarily designed as souvenirs or keepsakes for young fans and do not perform any real functional use.
One popular pastime of baseball fans attending baseball games is to cheer their favored team. Most times, baseball fans yell or clap when cheering on their team. Sometimes, baseball fans bring whistles and other noise making devices in an effort to produce a distinguishable sound that will stand out amongst the cheers of other baseball fans.
The present invention contemplates providing a souvenir or keepsake novelty baseball bat that is capable of producing sound or noise to aid a baseball fan in cheering for his or her favored team. The goal of the present invention is to provide a souvenir or novelty baseball bat that can specifically provide a rattle like noise in an effort to enlist fan participation in cheering for a favored team.